The Empire of Yugoslavia
Information The Empire of Yugoslavia (EY) is a country made by Duck. Description Territory:Serbia(Kosvo to), Montenegro, Croatia, Slovenia, Bosnia, Macedonia, Bulgaria, Greece, Cyprus, Romania, Moldova, Hungary, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Bahrain, Qatar, Yemen, Oman, Iran. They also lay claim to Eygpt, Italy and much of the land along the Mediterranean Sea, but don't control it as of yet. This looks like a lot, but its actually much less then you think. Government:The Empire of Yugoslavia is a Absolute Monarchy. There is a Parliament and nobility to help run and regulate departments and other parts of the country, but otherwise the Monarch's word is law. Military:The Yugoslavian Military is a highly trained and advanced force. They focus on being a mobile attack force. To this end they have a lot of mechanized infantry and vehicles, as well as a strong navy and Air force. The mechanized infatry used a powered armor that is highly durable, and possess small and heavy projectile arms, that have updated targeting systems as well as more advanced payloads. While most vehicles used by the ground have explosives or projectile weapons, there is a few laser tanks so to speak mounted with a large laser turret. They are heavy however and are not often as seen in attack forces. The Air Force possesses a vast amount of VTOL Aircraft, and a few sub-orbital bombers. Most bombers and jets are supersonic, and are capable of quick flight and release. Jets use a mix of heavy projectile weapons as well as explosive weapons. Its also of note that bombers use Napalm, a very destructive burning substance. The Navy is a shining beacon of technology as well, while not the biggest division as Yugoslavia prefers land conquest, it is still strong. It uses mostly gunboats with projectile weapons supported by Aircraft Carriers and Dreadnoughts, with a few smaller frigates with explosive payloads. Aircraft carriers and Dreadnoughts posses the destructive rail-guns, accelerating and destroying armor like nothing. Aircraft carriers are also the only things in Yugoslavia that posses bombers armed with nuclear payloads. Yugoslavia keeps a small amount of nuclear weapons, however most of those are stronger ICBMs. Yugoslavia also posses 4 Orbital Weapons platforms. The are designated THOR-1 through 4. Each carries 10 10m Tungsten Rods, which are dropped from orbit onto a target in less then 10 minutes. While not as strong as nukes, these rods are hard to target as they are falling fast, and act as effective bunker busters and tactical strike weapons. Economy:Yugoslavia economy and industry is heavily controlled by the government. Manufacturing and natural resource mining and refining is controlled, however a small amount of private companies exist for industries the Yugoslavian government didn't nationalize. Yugoslavia makes most of its money off of manufacturing larger good, such as more machinery and planes and other vehicles. A good portion of the trade and money also comes from oil, wherein they control some of the last remaining deposits of the stuff. History:Yugoslavia begins in the years following up to WW3. With the major powers focused on each other Serbia went in and pacified Kosvo, bringing them back into Serbia. discussions were initiated with Montenegro, which ended up with a unification between the two countries. Serbia used this time and the extra soldiers from Montenegro to invade Macedonia, making it a part of Serbia. This was also the time the Monarchy was re-instituted. Fearing Serbian aggression it did not take long for Slovenia, Croatia, and Bosnia to submit to Serbia. Serbia, finally seeing the countries submit to them, declared a new Yugoslaiva. Other:(Insert suggestions here, or facts about your nation that don't fit elsewhere in the app if you want) THIS APP IS STILL WIP